


London Lothario

by Ranavis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13 chapters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Impressions, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Cop Harry, No underage, Older Louis, Orgasm Denial, Real Estate Agent Louis, Rich Liam, Rich Louis, Rich Zayn, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, Young Harry, Younger Harry, alternate universe-real estate, buckle up and keep your hands inside the nerd coaster please, il add more tags as i keep updating this, im sorry, louis is a shit, only once, or twice, this is going to be a long piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavis/pseuds/Ranavis
Summary: Louis didn’t set out to get arrested on his birthday and shoved into the back of a cop car, he really didn’t. But when the stripper Liam hired knocked on the door he should have asked a bit more information before pantsing him in front of the entire party……… Turns out the stripper was actually a stupidly attractive cop following up on a noise complaint called in by his neighbors from hell. 
Fuck his life, honestly.
 
Louis and Harry get off on multiple embarrassing start but they eventually figure it out thanks to speeding tickets, neighbors from hell, kind hearted strippers and their nosy friends.





	

Hello! Took me a while to finish it but the deed has finally been done. I will be publishing each chapter every Thursday evening at 8:30pm PST, please bookmark to be notified on updates. First chapter will be up later this evening :)

Cheers!

Eliot


End file.
